Prior art provides various accident screening devices to obstruct the view of an accident scene to passing motorists, to maintain the flow of traffic not only in the traffic lane in which the accident has occurred but also in the opposite lane as a result of “rubber-necking”, and to prevent secondary accidents that may be attributable to the slowdown and jamming of traffic at accident sites. A multi-segmented highly-portable, yet stable, screen which is adjustable both in vertical and horizontal directions, which is easily carried and deployed by a single individual at an accident site is needed to address the foregoing concerns. The present portable accident barrier device addresses the foregoing problems by two lightweight vertically-extending telescopic poles with stabilizing feet and a lightweight mesh tarpaulin extended therebetween, the tarpaulin having a plurality of loops along each side edge adapted to slidably attach around the poles for horizontal adjustment, a plurality of ventilation slits, an industrial-grade hook and hook fastener along its bottom edge, and bearing reflective designs, as well as additional screen sections, also having hook and loop fasteners along each edge for attachment to the tarpaulin, for removable attachment to the tarpaulin and to each other.